


Day 9:Blood for Pleasure

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Mama said to always be careful with cutting vegetables. Wesker didn't care for such pain.
Kudos: 3





	Day 9:Blood for Pleasure

Wesker didn’t know why this action always pleased him. He had gotten off a long boring day off work. Training Chris was proving to be fruitful the young man showed signs of hidden talent. It was going to be slightly sad when he planned for him to die for the sake of data. 

Oh, well his death will not be wasted. The data the Tyrant will carry makes his subordinates death not be in vain. As he sank into his thoughts more he grabbed the sanitized knife he prepared. He then started to cut into his thighs. He watched the dark crimson blood run down his thighs. It is truly beautiful and mesmerizing.

He started to gather the blood in a small cup, he waited till it was just enough to use. He then bandaged his wounds and cleaned his hands in preparation of his depravity.

He took the blood and coated his fingers with it. He was already naked. He then started to catch the rim of his hole. He would love to tease it, but he needed to save it so without any further waiting he started pistoning his fingers in his tight hole. He took his fingers out again to coat it with more blood. He kept doing this till all the blood was gone.

Wesker then searched for that one spot that brought great pleasure. He finally found and came after teasing his prostate for a good long time.


End file.
